Standing Up For Love: A Mullette Story
by IJustCameHereToComment
Summary: When Hercules Mulligan walks down a mysterious alley downtown, he doesn't expect to meet the love of his life. -Mullete- Rated T just in case because I'm paranoid and cursing.
1. The Alley

Hercules Mulligan stormed out of his apartment. His two roommates, John and Alex, were being obnoxious. _How am I supposed to work on my project when they won't stop bugging me? The worst thing is, they're doing it on purpose. Alex said that it's what I get for procrastinating. That's stupid, I work better at the last minute. When I'm pressured, I actually get my work done, believe it or not. That's it- I'm done with my project for today, I've done enough learning! It's due in three days, I think I'll be okay. What the hell- this walk i'm taking is supposed to clear my mind, yet I keep thinking about my stupid "History of King's_ _College" report._

Hercules was in a dangerous part of town. He knew he should turn back, but he heard someone scream. He turned around to see an alley behind him. _Should I go in the alley? No, of course not. That's dangerous, your in downtown. There are gangs here, backing yourself into an alley is about the stupidest thing you could do here._ Hercules heard the scream again. _Is someone in danger? If someone is, I'm obliged to help this person, aren't I? No. The safe thing to do is to turn back. Everything inside him was telling him to go- but his curiosity got the better of him._

As he began to walk towards the alley, his mind was swimming with worse case scenarios. _Don't do it. Leave while you can. If someone's in danger, you could be too._ Hercules clenched his fist. _Am I seriously scared of an ALLEY? I'll_ just _go down the alley to see if that person's okay, if it's dangerous you can turn back.._

Hercules walked down the dark alley. He stopped when he saw the sight. There was a man, looking about the same age as Hercules, dark skinned with black hair in the most perfect bun Hercules has ever seen. The man was backed into the corner of an alley by a gang. He watched as a gang member launched his fist into young man's shoulder, sending him to the floor. Another gang member stepped on his chest, unabling the man from getting up. Hercules could swear his heart temporarily stopped when each member of the gang pulled out a gun and pointed them all at the man on the floor. The young man looked at the gang with scared eyes, to Hercules he looked like a downtrodden puppy. Well- a cute, downtrodden puppy, to be precise.

"...W-What d-do y-you.. w-want?", he asked in a thick French accent, "...I- d-don't h-have a-anything.."

Hercules was frozen in fear for the Frenchman on the ground. _Oh my god. They're going to shoot him. I have to do something- but what? I'm outgunned, outmanned... outnumbered and outplanned- in fact, I don't even have a plan!_

"Give us your money.", ordered a gang member, with his finger on the trigger.

"...I d-don't h-have any..", whimpered the Frenchman.

The gang leader ordered the other men to search through his pockets for money, but the Frenchman wasn't lying, they found none.

"Well if there's nothing you can give us-", snarled another gang member, about to pull his trigger.

"NO!", screamed the Frenchman, bracing for impact.

"Wait.", commanded the gang member, stepping forward towards the Frenchman, signaling the other men to lower their guns and step back. The Frenchman scrambled up, but two other men held him back so he couldn't run.

"I'm sure there's _something_ he could do for us.", whispered the gang leader. He put both of his hands on the Frenchman's waist, his face very close to the Frenchman's, "So you're French, hmm? I like the French ones, they're _super_ sexy, don't you agree? How'd you like to come to my place, hun?"

"…D-Don't.. t-touch me..", stuttered the scared Frenchman.

"Aww, don't be like that.", smirked the gang leader, he bent down to the shorter Frenchman's ear level, "We'll have fun, I promise, what'd you say?", he whispered.

"N-No.. g-get a-away from me.."

"Well if we aren't going to do this the easy way, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. Restrain him.", ordered the leader.

Quickly, a gang member swept the Frenchman under his feet, and he fell to the floor with a grunt, "N-No.. l-leave m-me.. a-alone..", pleaded the Frenchman. The gang ignored him, and Herc watched with wide eyes as the leader of the gang pointed a gun at the Frenchman's neck, "Come with me, or else.", he snarled.

Hercules' hands morphed into fists. _No. I won't let them do this to him. I don't know who this hot Frenchman is, but he doesn't deserve this. I have to do something. I can't just stand here I have to- I have to say something._ "NO- WAIT.. LEAVE HIM ALONE!", shouted Hercules. Everyone's eyes went to him, making Hercules regret his action.

The gang leader approached Hercules. His dark, mean eyes glared at Hercules, making him feel very uncomfortable. The intimating man stood right in front him, standing a good two feet taller than Hercules, "Awww.. look who's standing up for his _boyfriend_."

Hercules could feel anger boiling inside him. Anger because of what they were doing to this Frenchman, someone who's done absolutely _nothing_ to them. How they were beating him- when he was defenseless. How he didn't deserve anything that they were doing to him.

"J-JUST.. LEAVE HIM ALONE..", shouted Hercules

The gang leader raised an eyebrow, "Or else _what?"_

I- I'll...", Hercules stuttered. He looked at all of the gang. Each one of them had guns. Hercules had nothing to defend himself. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He punched in 911, hovering his finger over the call button, "L-LEAVE HIM ALONE.. OR- OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE TO COME ARREST Y'ALL.. I-I WILL DO IT.. I HAVE MY PHONE RIGHT HERE.."

The gang members all looked at each other. The police were hot on their trail earlier, and if Hercules called the police, they would be easily caught.

The gang leader, using the gun in his hand, struck the Frenchman as hard as he could in the head before motioning everyone to leave. Hercules bent down before the young Frenchman, badly bruised at his shoulder and head. Tears formed in Hercules' eyes from the injustice.

Hercules crumbled when he saw tears streaming down the Frenchman's face. He took a deep breath, "H-Hey.. You okay?"

The Frenchman slowly nodded. Once his vision cleared, he saw a worried, muscular man in front of him. He tried to get up, but he was too sore from being beaten. Hercules offered his hand to the Frenchman, and he gratefully took it.

"...Th-Thank you..", whispered the Frenchman, "Th-They.. t-they we're gonna kill m-me..", he shivered.

"It was nothing.. are you badly hurt?"

"I'll be okay..", the Frenchman whispered, he rubbed his injured head and winced when he saw the blood on his fingers, "Is.. Is my head bleeding?"

Hercules gently placed his hand on the Frenchman's shoulder, examining the wound, "A little bit.. don't worry, it's not that bad.."

"...I- I cannot thank you enough, m-mon ami..", whimpered the Frenchman, looking towards the floor, "...J-Je m'appelle L-Lafayette.. b-but you can c-call me Laf."

Hercules smiled at Lafayette, "Hercules Mulligan.. but you can call me Herc, if you want."

Lafayette nodded, "...Y-You're lucky your name isn't as worser as mine is.."

"Nonsense, I think your name is quite unique, Laf.", smiled Hercules, "Oh- and I don't want to correct you.. but I think you meant _bad_ not worser.."

Lafayette's face flushed red from embarrassment, "...M-My apologies.. I just m-moved h-here from France earlier today... I- I'm still learning English as I go.."

"No--No, it's okay. Really, don't be sorry. I'm so sorry I corrected you. What brings you to America, Laf?"

Lafayette never told anyone about his past, but for some reason he trusted Hercules, "I- I had to get out..", whispered Laf. He lifted his head, revealing the tears streaming on his face, "M-My dad died.. when I was two. He was in the French military..", Laf wiped his tears and continued, "M-My mom has been so depressed since he died.. so she decided to remarry. She married this horrible, horrible man. He was- he was just evil. But she was so happy with him- and she hasn't been happy for a really long time. I gave them my blessing for them to marry... a few years later, my mom passed, leaving me with my stepdad-"

"Oh- Oh Laf, i'm so sorry.. you don't have to continue-", whimpered Hercules.

"...N-No.. it's okay. I just- um.", Lafayette's tears burned in his eyes, "He.. He's just an awful man.. he'd beat me everyday.. I still have marks from his belt buckle he'd whip me with... he'd call me- how you say- a creole b-bastard.. complaining how he was legally stuck with me.. I j-just.. had to get away...", Lafayette looked down, "...B-But I.. I g-guess America's n-not that b-better.."

Hercules was in shock. _Who would hut someone so precious? He doesn't deserve any of this!_ Hercules wiped the tears falling down his cheek, "C-Can.. Can I walk you home..?"

Lafayette then hugged Hercules tight, and began to uncontrollably sob into his shoulder. Hercules hugged him back, knowing how scary the position he was just put in was. _He needs time to heal.. mentally and physically._

"I- I..", shivered the Frenchman, "Y-You.. c-can't.."

"Why not? It's no trouble- really. I have nothing else to do, where do you live?"

"I-I.. I.."

"Laf? What's wrong? Talk to me, okay?"

"...I-I applied for King's college... b-before I moved here.. t-they gave me a full scholarship, to my surprise. And-"

"Oh, so you live in a dorm, I assume? Com'on, I'll walk you there.", smiled Hercules.

"N-No... y-you can't. You see, when I got to m-my dorm I met one of my roommates.. He told me I had to pay him 50 dollars to c-come in... since it was originally h-his dorm I was ..g-going to share with.. so I h-handed him the money. He s-said that I counted wrong, and the money I g-gave him.. wasn't enough..", choked Lafayette, "S-So he took my wallet... t-then he said he didn't want m-me to live with h-him.. because French are "snobbish", whatever that means, and h-he kicked m-me out..", Lafayette let go of Hercules and cried in his hands, "I-I have.. n-nowhere to g-go.. I c-came downtown.. l-looking for a b-bench to sleep on.. and I-"

Hercules began to cry. _How the hell could someone do this to him? He just got to America after being badly beaten- hoping for a new start. He gets robbed of his money from some bastard, gets kicked out of his OWN dorm. He goes downtown hoping he could find a bench to sleep on! He gets cornered by a gang in an alley.. and if I didn't stand up for him, he'd either be raped or killed! I really want- no- need to take this beautiful man under my wing.. and possibly get together with him. No, snap out of it Hercules Mulligan! Check one box at a time. This young man needs help!_

L-Laf.. you can stay with me- well, me and my two roommates. I can't just let you sleep on a bench or something!", offered Herc.

"N-No.. I- I don't want to intrude.. I a-already owe y-you.. for s-saving me.."

"No, you wouldn't be intruding at all. Stay with us, we have an extra room, I insist!"

Lafayette wiped the tears rapidly falling from his face, "...A-Are you s-sure it is no bother?"

"Of course not!", smiled Hercules, "And we'll get you a bandage for your head and shoulder, m'kay?"

Laf didn't want to admit how scared he was. This man he's talking to is practically a stranger! And now he's going to live with him. Laf was a bit skeptical, but Hercules did save his life, so why not give him a shot, "Oui, let's go."

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed. Poor Laf, why am I doing this to him? He doesn't deserve this at all! This isn't a one-shot. I plan to make it a multi-chapter fic, so if your interested I suggest you follow so you don't miss an update. Cya next chapter!**


	2. Meeting The Roomates

**Before we begin this chapter, I must say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to real-life John Laurens! Woohoo!! I love you my gay turtle boy :D Okay on with this chapter:**

Lafayette limped, leaning on Hercules' shoulder for support. Hercules didn't mind a bit. In fact, he loved it. There was something about the Frenchman that Hercules couldn't resist. As they walked, Lafayette's lost eyes scattered around New York. Hercules slightly chuckled at this, somehow he found Lafayette's scared glance adorable.

"You are going to let me stay with you?", Lafayette wondered out loud as they got to the door. _Did I say that right?_ Lafayette looked at Hercules to see if he would correct him if he was wrong. _He didn't._

Hercules struggled not to smile, "Yes, of course."

"What if I am a murderer?", asked Lafayette, "What if I'm going to stay with you and kill you all one by one if you let me stay?"

"Well, _are_ you a murderer?", chucked Herc, putting his key in.

"Non! Of course not," said Lafayette, "But is that not what ze murderer would say?"

"You don't look like a murderer," Herc said, "You're sweet, I can tell,' Hercules thought a second before adding, "And cute."

"Non! I am not cute. I am dark, and mysterious!"

Hercules rolled his eyes playfully at him. _How cute._

Hercules then opened the door to the college dorm, earning a smile from Lafayette. _God, if opening a door makes him smile I'm opening every damn door in New York._

Lafayette looked at the dorm in awe. It was actually more of a small house. It looked small on the outside, but surprisingly bigger inside.

"John! Alex! Meet the new kid," Herc called, "You'll like him. He's really cool."

A tanned young man, with a curly, frizzy ponytail, freckles dotting his whole face, and the most beautiful green eyes Lafayette had ever seen, ran in and held his hand out for Lafayette, "Hi! I'm John... welcome to our dorm! Oooh, you'll love it here, except for our neighbors who prank us all of the time...", John paused, "Do you like turtles by any chance? I have a pet turtle-- wait, can I ask what your name is?"

Lafayette took a deep breath, which scared both John and Hercules.

"Je m'appelle… Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette," Lafayette paused to take a breath before continuing, "Marquis de La Fayette"

John just stared blankly at him.

"Y-You... you can just call me Lafayette.. or Laf.."

"Well, _Laf,_ What brings you to New York?", John asked, knowing he wasn't from America.

Lafayette looked down, "Oh.. I um-"

"-HE CAME TO START A NEW LIFE IN AMERICA," said Hercules before Lafayette could speak. Technically he wasn't lying when he covered for the Frenchman. Hercules learned from his previous mistake. He knew he hated talking about his family, his stepdad, and his life in France. The last thing he wanted was Lafayette to cry again.

Lafayette looked at Herc with a thankful glance, "Oui. I come to go to school here. Here at King's college."

"You'll love it there. The teachers are really nice- well most of them- Are you taking biology class by any chance? That's my favorite. I love biology, we learned about turtle shells, isn't that exciting? Art is really fun too," John rambled so quick Lafayette could barely understand what he was saying, "-And you know what else is fun? Going to the park and having a picnic. We should totally do that sometime!"

Before Lafayette could open his mouth to speak, a young man- Alex, Lafayette assumed- walked in from behind John. Lafayette noticed that he was short, but had a fierce look in his eye. _I have to stay on his good side._ "Bonjour-- I mean- hello," Lafayette said, embarrassed he forgot barely anyone in New York probably knew French.

Alexander's eyes slightly widened, "Parlez-vous français?" (Do you speak French?)

"Oui! Je viens de France, je viens d'emménager ici," Lafayette said, excited someone spoke French. (Yes! I'm from France, I just moved here)

"Comment aimez-vous l'Amérique jusqu'à présent?", Alexander asked. (How do you like America so far?)

Lafayette paused for a minute. He wanted to be honest to his new roommate, but didn't want to tell the truth about his first expirence, "Je ne sais pas encore, je n'ai pas été ici depuis si longtemps," he lied. (I don't know yet, I haven't been here that long.)

Alexander switched to English, seeing that John and Herc were both left out and confused, "I'm sure you'll enjoy it here, I certainly did."

Lafayette smiled at how welcoming it was here, "Merci, mon ami."

 _The doorbell rang._

"Not our roommates _again!"_ , John groaned.

"I'M _NOT_ GETTING THAT," Alexander declared, "I GOT IT LAST TIME!"

All eyes went to Hercules, and he rolled his eyes, "Comon, Laf. It's time you meet our annoying roommates who keep asking for stuff or pranks us when we open the door," he said, motioning for Lafayette to follow.

Sure enough, Lafayette followed, worried for Hercules.

Hercules opened the door. When the Frenchman saw who was there he gasped, with his scared, innocent eyes filling up with tears, "N-N-No..", he shivered.

 **Dun dun DUNNNN. Who's at the door? And why did Lafayette start to cry when he saw this person? Stay tuned!**


	3. Flashback

"Oh shit," was all that the neighbor could say. He has _no_ idea he would ever see the face of this Frenchman ever again, not after what he did to him. He knew he messed up when he saw Lafayette start to cry at the mere sight of him. _Shit I screwed up._ The neighbor was in fact, a curly haired Southerner. More specifically, Thomas Jefferson. His breath was caught in his throat, he couldn't utter a word.

 **() - () Flashback brought to you by Common Sense by Thomas Paine () - () - () - () - () - () - () - () - ()**

Thomas Jefferson has had a rough day. He had a huge fight with his best friend and significant other, James Madison. _It's not my fault he couldn't take a fucking joke. Why should I apologize if I meant what I said? He takes things too seriously._ Thomas bit his lip. _He overreacts a lot, it's not your fault at all._

 _I'm lying to myself._

The doorbell rang, and Jefferson groaned. _That better be Jemmy coming to apologize._ He got to the door and swung it open. When he saw a small, innocent Frenchman at his door instead of James Madison, he was caught off guard. _Who is this?_

"-Ello, sir," the Frenchman spoke, "I-I am Lafayette, your new roommate," he gulped. Lafayette reached out his hand for Jefferson to shake- learning it was an American custom- but was confused when Jefferson didn't shake it, or even look him in the eye.

Jefferson wasn't in the mood for this, and replied with a huff. _A foreigner who barely speaks English is going to stay with me. Yippee! Yeah, not happening. Not today. Not on my watch._

Look-- erm- Frenchie. I'm not interested with this arrangement. Unless you can convince me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he growled.

"I-I do not follow..." Lafayette whispered to himself, "Convincing.. convincing.. well, I'm very neat, and I-"

"I meant money," Jefferson spat, "Pay up if you want to stay."

"B-But the room came with the scholarship-"

"I'll make a deal with you, give me 50 bucks, m'kay? Usually I'd charge more, but since you're-" Jefferson tried to think of a word, and when he couldn't think of one he made weird hand motions in the air, which confused Lafayette, "-You're um.. you're.. uh, new to America?"

Lafayette pulled out his wallet reluctantly. _Good thing I converted my euros into American money before I arrived._ "H-Here you go," he whimpered, giving the money to the taller man who towered over him.

"Thank-AH-wait, you counted wrong," Jefferson lied, "Wow you're really stupid, aren't ya? Do I have to do everything by myself? _Great_ first impression!", he snarled, grabbing Lafayette's wallet. He hastily pulled all of the money out of the Frenchman's wallet and threw it back at him.

Lafayette was embarassed and confused. _Is that not 50 dollars? Did I mistake fifty for five hundred? 50 is five times ten, correct? If I give him five ten-dollar bills is that not 50 dollars?_ "M-My apologies, sir.. I-I thought I had counted right-"

"Well, you thought wrong," Jefferson scowled.

"Now that I have paid, may I come inside?", the Frenchman pleaded.

Jefferson paused for a second as if he was in deep though, "Nope."

"Sir, please-"

"The last thing I want is some Frenchie in my house. Those snobbish jerks, they are. I'm sure you can go downtown, there are some _wonderful_ benches over ere that you can sleep on." _He won't survive downtown._

"P-Pleas--"

"Now SCRAM," Jefferson growled, pushing the Frenchman away from him and slamming the door in his face. He didn't care he was being rude, he didn't care he just took all the man's money, and he didn't care he gave the Frenchman a bad first impression of America. He wouldn't have to see him ever again.

 _Or so he thought._

 **-()- Back to the present -()-**

"L-Laf.. are you okay?", Herc whispered, concerned.

"N-No..", Lafayette choked, "GET HIM AWAY FROM ME."

 **A/N: Okay sorry guys, this was _really_ short and awful. So Jefferson was Lafayette's original roommate, who took all of his money, threw him out, and forced him to go downtown! Dang Jeffy, you messed up. Congrats to everyone who commented knowing it was Jefferson! You smart, smart people!**


	4. LOOK WHAT YOU DID

"Laf? What did he do to you?!", Hercules growled. Lafayette couldn't tell if he was growling at him or his old roommate, "Laf?!"

Lafayette looked over at Jefferson in fear and stepped back. Anxiety and fear overwhelmed him quickly, making it a struggle to breathe. He let out a whimper. Every time he opened his mouth to try to breathe, he would choke on his own breath. All he could hear were his ears ringing, and his heart pounding rapidly. Soon enough he was cowered into the corner of the room shivering violently and struggling to breathe. He felt dizzy and light headed, almost like he would faint at any moment. His breath hitched as Hercules, John, and Alex crowded around him.

"LAF?!", Hercules called out, "Oh my God... is he having a heart attack?"

"No... I think it's just a panic attack... uh-um.. John! Call Eliza! She's a nurse!", Alexander exclaimed. Alexander knew that Jefferson was a monster, but he had no idea he could have this kind of impact on someone. John quickly called Eliza and asked her to come.

Hercules turned to the door where Jefferson was standing there motionless, "GET OUT", he boomed loud enough to frighten him. Jefferson backed his way out of the door. Hercules slammed it, accidently frightening Lafayette more.

In about five minutes, there was a knock on the door. John opened it and stepped back as three girls flew in. They were the Schuyler sisters.

"WHERE'S THE PAITENT?", Eliza asked frantically. Alexander pointed over onto the corner where Lafayette was wheezing and shivering. Elizabeth calmed herself down and walked over to him. She crouched down to his level and placed a hand on his shoulder. Thier eyes met, Laf's looking petrified as Eliza's were worried, "Shhh.. shhh. Stop wheezing", she whispered, "Just take calm, comfortable breaths.. okay? Breathe in, breathe out. You're having a panic attack, but it's completely normal. Just relax." Eliza remained calm, knowing it would help him calm down as well.

Lafayette did exactly as she said. He breathed in and out until his breath remained steady. He finally relaxed. He looked down in embarrassment as tears streamed down his face. Eliza did her best to comfort him, but he still felt like a loser. He felt vulnerable and alone.

Alexander looked at Hercules, "Do you know why he's so scared, Herc? What happened to him?", he whispered.

Hercules looked over at Lafayette, "The poor guy's been through a lot of abuse. That's all I can say right now," Hercules sighed.

"Herc!! HERC!", shouted a voice. Hercules looked over to see Peggy, a close friend of his and sister of the nurse. She was standing next to her oldest sister, Angelica. They waved him over. Hercules raised an eyebrow suspiciously as he walked up to them.

"Who's that, Herc?", Angelica asked, pointing over to Lafayette, who was talking with Eliza, "Do you know him?"

"Umm--oh, yeah. He's our new roommate..his name is Lafayette", Hercules said with a slight stutter.

"He's hot," whispered Peggy, "Don't 'ya think?"

"Um uh-"

"Well I guess if you don't want him, I can take him. I mean he looks hot to me-"

"Yeah! I-I MEAN-- not like I'm gay.. but he's um- attractive in the sence of.. his facial.. structure..", stuttered Herc, "I mean- IM STRAIGHT. So um.. he's.. I mean..", Hercules sighed and gave up, "Yeah... I think he's hot."

Peggy and Angelica looked at each other, grinning. They tricked him, and Hercules fell for it. They saw the way their old friend looked at the Frenchman. A look of desire, lust, and worry for him. They both simultaneously looked at Herc with a knowing glance.

"Stop that! I'm straight", Hercules lied again, looking over at Laf.

"You're as straight as a rainbow," Angelica scoffed, "You must be too shy to admit it, hmm? I can set y'all up easily," she smirked, walking over to Lafayette.

"No-NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", asked Hercules. He tried to run and stop her, but Peggy held him back by gripping both of his arms behind Hercules' back as tight as she could. _Who knew someone as small as Peggy could be so strong? God, she's cutting off my circulation._

"Hey," Angelica said, sitting down next to Lafayette, "Eliza? Can you give us a minute alone?", Angelica pleaded. Eliza knew something was up. Not wanting to be apart of it, she got up and went to join John and Alexander.

"Oh--Hello," Lafayette gently smiled, "Je map- wait- sorry, heh, I forgot you probably do not know French. My bad.. I am Lafayette, Laf for short."

"Nice to meet you, _Laf_ ," Angelica smiled, "Do you know my friend Herc over there?", she asked, pointing over to him. Hercules noticed this from the corner of his eye and cringed. Drop making this awkward. We just met today. _Don't do it, Angelica. ANGELICA!_

Angelica saw the fear in her friend's eyes and smirked. Lafayette's smile slightly grew wider, "Yes, he is my friend. He saved my life, actually-- he allowed me to stay with him and his friends for no charge. He is so nice for doing that, eh? He is a very good person! I don't know how I could ever repay him."

Angelica smirked mischievously, scooted closer to him, and whispered in his ear, "I know a very _**special** _way you can repay him~"

"Really? How?", Lafayette asked, completely oblivious to the fact that she stressed the word special.

Angelica softly chuckled at his innocence, "Well I'm sure he'd _love_ you to~"

Finally, Hercules freed himself from Peggy's merciless grip and ran over to Angelica and interrupted them, "OKAY-- UM--Thank you, Angelica! Thank you SO MUCH for making him feel welcome!", Hercules said, shooting her a glare. He had no idea if he'd came in time, and he prayed that she didn't say anything to make anything awkward. Angelica and Peggy took this as a hint to leave, but they were still plotting ways to get them together on their way out.

"Thank you again, Eliza," John said greatfully.

"No problem at all!", Eliza smiled, "Poor Laf, I wonder what could of triggered him."

"You and me both, 'Liza", Alexander sighed. He still wanted more answers.

After all of the girls departed, Hercules helped Lafayette up, "Are you okay?"

"I am now..", Lafayette sighed.

"Was he the roommate? The one who kicked you out of your dorm?", Hercules whispered. Lafayette nodded and looked up at him. Hercules' eyes burned with uncontrollable rage, "I'm going to kill him."

"Please do not..", Lafayette whimpered, "He is a very bad person, but he does not deserve to die."

Hercules nodded, "I guess we should be getting some sleep anyways.."

Lafayette's eyes twinkled with excitement, "Of course! Tomorrow is my first day of American school!"

Hercules chuckled and showed him to his room. Lafayette quickly tossed off his shirt to change into a more comfortable one to sleep in. Hercules promised himself he wouldn't look at him without a shirt on, but he couldn't stop his eyes from trailing all over his muscular back. _He's perfect... We just met today but.. I can't deny it.. I'm in love with him. I really am.._

Lafayette yawned and plopped on his bed, "Good night, mon ami," he chirped.

"G'night, Laf," Hercules smiled, "Get some sleep, school will be brutal."

"I do not understand..", Lafayette muttered, "Bru..Brut-al? What does that mean?"

Hercules softly chuckled, "You'll find out," he teased, walking out of his room, leaving Lafayette scared and confused.

 **Heyo, guys! Angelica almost ruined everything.. Herc came right in time ;O Thanks for reading this! How do you think Laf's going to react to school? Will it be hard for him? Will he make new friends? Will it _ACTUALLY_ be brutal?! Stay tuned! :P**


	5. School!

**Heyo guys! Brief Announcement: I got the chapter 4 idea from BB55SS, and forgot to give credit. Hey BB55SS! I know you're reading this, and you are AWESOME! On with this story :D**

Lafayette didn't know what to expect about school in America. He walked onto the campus and it was HUGE. Lafayette didn't want to admit how nervous he was. First impressions matter. He got different advice from everyone on how to make a good first impression.

"Be confident, and make a name for yourself. Let everyone know who you are and what you believe," Alexander had told him.

"Well, it's important to be confident, but not _too_ confident. The most important thing is to be friendly, make some friends, meet their friends. BOOM, you're popular and will have more friends than just me, Herc, and Alex," John had advised him.

"Don't think too much about it. All you have to do is be yourself and you'll be fine," Hercules told him.

Lafayette sighed, mulling over all of his advice. _What should I do?! I got completely different advice!_ Lafayette realized if he didn't hurry up, he'd be late for his first day of school. _Non, that is not a good first impression._ He looked at his schedule. _Room 347?! Where is that?! There are so many different buildings, am I even in the right one?! Oh mon dieu._

"Laf? Need help?", Hercules offered, seeing that he was confused.

Lafayette's cheeks flushed, and he couldn't tell whether it was from his crush's presence or because he was embarrassed, "Umm.. do you know where room 347 is?!"

"Oh, that's on my way to my class. I'll show you," said Hercules. He started walking and motioned Lafayette to follow, "That's French class..", Hercules paused, "Why are you taking _French_ class?!"

Lafayette sheepishly smiled, "Uhh-umm... I guess I just wanted an easy A."

"Smart," Hercules scoffed, "I should of took Irish. Anyways, here we are. Just remember, be yourself," he said, and with that he walked into his class.

"Be.. be yourself..", Lafayette muttered under his breath, "Sounds easy enough... but seems so hard..", Lafayette sighed and walked into his classroom. He wasn't late, but a lot of people were there early. He walked in, hoping for no one to notice him. Lafayette took a seat in the back, thinking less people could see him. He was wrong. The whole class was already _gawking_ over him. He even earned a whistle, but Lafayette didn't take the hint.

The teacher walked in, causing the whole class to turn their attention from the hot Frenchman, to the professor. She started giving a long lecture, and Lafayette kind of zoned out during it. Here's what he learned: Her name is Professor Baise and she likes boring lectures. Lafayette didn't mind though, it was better than relearning his first language. Finally, class was over.

Lafayette's next class was in 45 minutes so he took his time putting away all of his stuff. He didn't really know what to do with his time, so he decided that he should go back to the dorm until he was ready. He was about to leave when he heard a voice.

"Hey!", someone said. Lafayette turned around to see a young man that was in his class. He was tall, well, taller than himself, and had dark brown eyes. The man's skin was darker than his own, and he wore a maroon jacket.

"Oh, hello!", Lafayette smiled. He was excited that someone wanted to talk to him, "I'm Laf."

"I'm James Reynolds, nice to meet you," he smiled.

Lafayette thought smile was nice, "You as well."

"I haven't seen you around here, you must be new? I detect a French accent.. so are you like.. a foreign exchange student?", he asked.

"Well, sort of. I lived in France my whole life, but..", Lafayette paused, "It was always my dream to live in America, and to go to school here. So I got a scholarship and.. well.. moved here. So I guess I am like a foreign exchange student."

"That's really cool! I'm glad I'm not the only one in this class for an easy A", James Reynolds smirked.

"You know French?", asked Lafayette hopefully.

"Oui, mon ami, je parle français," chuckled James. **( je parle français = I speak French)**

"That's great!", Lafayette exclaimed, "Only one of my friends speak French... now I have two!"

James smiled. _He's so cute. Now's my chance,_ "Hey, um, I was wondering- I know we just met today.. but.. would you want to go out with me? Like on a date?"

Lafayette was caught my surprise, "Really? You want to go out with me?" James nodded. Lafayette thought for a moment. _Well.. I just met this right now.. but he's super sweet! And things won't work out with me and Herc anyways. We're roommates... and I heard him tell Peggy that he's straight. I mean.. this guy is really cute, nice, and likes me! What's the harm?_

"Sure, I'd love to," Laf smiled.

"Really? Sweet!", James exclaimed, "Are you free on Saturday?"

"Yep," Lafayette said.

"Great! How about I'll pick you up at about 12:00? Is twelve good?"

"Yeah, sure! Twelve sounds great."

The two exchanged numbers and put each other into their contacts. Lafayette then told James his dorm number.

"Great, it's official! See you then", smirked James. He walked out of the class leaving Lafayette blushing. _I can't believe I got asked out on my FIRST day at American school! We've been talking for a while.. shoot.. better head to class!_

After a long day of school and studies, Lafayette crashed into the dorm, "GUYS! Guess what!!"

John and Alexander both turned to him. "You seem excited..", Alex commented suspiciously.

"You'll NEVER believe what happened today! I-", Lafayette paused, "Where is Herc?"

"He'll be home soon, I made him get lettuce for my turtle," John beamed, "BUT FINISH THE STORY!"

"I got asked out! ON A DATE!", Lafayette chirped.

"Really?! No way! That's amazing, you must of used my advice!", said Alexander.

"Heh- nope.. didn't really use your advice.."

Alexander crossed his arms in protest.

"WELL! Who's the guy? Wait!! Don't tell me, I want to guess! Describe him to me!", said John excitedly, "Please!"

"Okay, okay," Lafayette chuckled, "Well he-he's um.. he's tall.. he's very cute.. he's dark.. um.. he's really sweet- I haven't known him for a while but I think I really like him-"

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I knew it!! It's HERC! I've seen the way you guys look at each other! Alex I told you!!", John squealed, "When are you guys-"

"Non-- um.. it is not him.. it is James.. why do you think it would be Herc?"

"Ummmm..", Alex tried desperately for an excuse for John. _If Herc found out that we let it slip that he likes Laf.. he'd never forgive us! In fact, he'd kill us!_

Sorry, Laf. We just.. I guess we thought you would be cute together... I don't know.. but um- tell us about James!"

Lafayette didn't suspect anything, "Ooh, he is super nice! You guys would _love_ him! He-"

"Wait.. James Madison?", asked Alexander. _It better not be James Madison!_

"Non... James _Reynolds_."

John and Alex stiffened at the sound of his name. They looked at each other in alarm. They realised they couldn't say what they were thinking out loud to Lafayette. "Oh...wow..", John muttered, "Lucky you..."

"That's um-- wow.."

Suddenly the door opened. Hercules walked in and the room went silent. _What happened? Why is Alex so quiet? Something's up! What are they not telling me?!_ Hercules put the grocery bag down on the counter and walked over to them, "Hey Laf! How was your first day?" Alexander and John inhaled sharply. _Did I say something wrong?_

"Great!", Lafayette chirped, "I used your advice and GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!"

"What, Laf?", asked Hercules. He looked over at John and Alexander. They were both giving him a look that said **'I'm so sorry'** Hercules was scared and confused now. He looked back at Laf.

"Well... I got asked on a DATE! There's this really cute guy in my French class.. and he's super cool! He's even fluent in French! Can you believe that?! He's fluent, just like Alex! We're going out on Saturday! His name is James Reynolds! Do you know him?"

Hercules froze. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to react. The perfect guy that he's in love with was asked out. _I'm so fucking stupid! I should of known he would of got asked out soon! And James REYNOLDS?! Why him of all people?! What does he have that I don't!_ Hercules looked down to the floor. He gulped, not wanting to show his disappointment, "Wow.. that's... really great! Um-uh.. I'm glad you're so happy," he said.

Herc looked up to meet his eyes. Lafayette's eyes were twinkling with excitement, and Hercules couldn't look at them any longer, "I'm gonna um... feed the turtle..", Hercules said, walking over to the turtle tank. He sighed and held back his tears that threatened to slip out. In the glass he could see Alexander and John's reflection. They looked both guilty and worried, but Laf didn't suspect a thing. He looked so love struck. _Why can't I have that effect on him?_

 **A/N: Heh.. sorry... I'm evil**


End file.
